


Wants and Needs

by Discombobulated_15



Category: Glee, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anxiety, Crossover, Dancing, F/M, Family, Feelings, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Magic, Mike is Magnus' clone, Minor Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Protective Alec Lightwood, Protective Magnus Bane, Suicide, Warlocks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2020-07-19 14:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19975606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Discombobulated_15/pseuds/Discombobulated_15
Summary: Mike sits on a toilet seat, trying not to freak out as his skin goes to temperatures of scolding and a light seems to be shining around him from out of nowhere. No. Not from out of nowhere, from out of him. Mike doesn’t feel actual pain. He feels burning and heat and… power, but no pain.“Hello?” Someone’s here.---Alec retraced an Iratze for his headwound before readying in battle stance- pausing when he sees that the figure is no longer moving.---‘How is that even possible? It’s not. Is it?’Alec stands there, dumbstruck, holding a teenaged boy whose face is unmistakably and completely identical to that of his Warlock husband: Magnus Bane.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hiya, I'd been thinking about this for a while and wanted to write about it, so I did *shrugs*. I honestly have no idea where this is going but I'm gonna follow it any way, so we'll see where it goes! Thank you so much for reading and I'm gonna try to update regularly. Enjoy!

Mike had been having a really good week.

Like honestly, for once things had been going well: Glee Club had just won sectionals, he had finally mastered a dance move he’d been working on for _weeks_ and he completely aced his History and Physics tests, both of which he had been panicking about beforehand.

Then things went downhill. The newest bane of his existence had been discovered. _Spanish._

He’d gotten a _B_.

A _B_ was not good enough. Not in the life of Mike Chang. Sure, a B is better than a B- and is definitely better than the dreaded _C_ he’d once gotten after a week of the flu in sixth grade- jeopardising his geography score and resulting in a seemingly endless world of shame. And of pain. You see, for some people a B isn’t bad at all. Many even strive to achieve that grade. But not Michael Robert Chang Junior. Not with the straight A’s he’d strived so hard to achieve, working day in and day out- dedicating every minute of every hour to his school grades, to prove himself; to prove his worth.

Mike woke up every school day. He had a shower. Got dressed. Ate breakfast. Went to school. Focused on school. Didn’t let anyone or anything distract him from school. And then came home. It had already taken such a fight with his parents to be allowed to join the football team like the rest of his friends- especially when weekly practice overlapped with after school chemistry tutoring. But Mike had fought. He researched and printed pages worth of research on how sport bettered performance in academics- showing it all to his father and refusing to back down like he had so many times before. So that he could join the team. Be part of something.

Football had given him new reason to live. To work. To keep going. The running, tackles, fast paced movement- he could almost convince himself he was dancing when he was on the field, he could almost feel free. If only for a moment.

Then came Kurt Hummel. A thin and _different_ kid who looked even smaller in football pads, busting a move on the field without a care in the world and then kicking between the goal posts like no one on the team had seen in a long time. Kurt joining the team, temporarily or not, changed everything for Mike- because Kurt and Mr. Schue got them to _dance._ Mike laughed along at every joke about being _girls_ or _queers_ or just simply _losers_ with his teammates as they learnt the choreo to Single Ladies- not seeing the point in confronting them or defending the glee clubbers like Finn did, not when it risked a detention for fighting and another one of **those** **looks** from Dad- or worse.

Probably worse.

Mike wanted to join though. No. He had to. He wanted to be able to do what made him happy for once, to enjoy himself instead of working in favour of his father’s own plans for a future Mike had no say in. When Puck talked to him and Matt about joining up for Glee, Mike didn’t hesitate. He wanted to have fun. He wanted to live. He wanted to _dance._

So he focused more on Glee Club and less on academics. And then his Spanish grade slipped. He got a B. With all the anger his father had associated with an A- due to glee club, Mike couldn’t bear to think of what would be in consequence of a B. Not when his Dad had already been so frustrated about work and with Mom siding with Mike on his dreams to be a dancer. All they had heard from him recently was yells about how the two of them were ‘ _conspiring against me_!’, and how he had ‘ _Worked so hard to give you EVERYTHING YOU INGRATES_!’ It had all began to blur into white noise. White noise that got louder with every mistake Mike made.

So no. Mike did not want to know what would happen after receiving a B and also being the ‘ _Biggest Regret’_ of his father’s life. Not that what Mike wants matters, of course not. Especially not when he stood in the living room, right in front of his father, about to get the worst beating of his life while he refused to meet the eyes of the man who was suddenly much taller, and who held Mike’s report card clenched up in each trembling fist. Mike felt like the cold eyes were tearing through his chest and into his heart, spreading icy shards to his lungs and taking all ability to breathe while they dared him to make up an excuse. 

Mike held back a sigh. 

It had been such a good week. Nothing good ever seems to last.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now with Malec :)

“Alexander, I really don’t see how any of this is necessary.” Magnus attempted to reason with the Shadowhunter, dramatically huffing when all he got as response was a half-hearted glare, reading, _we’ve been over this._ Magnus knows they have. He has pleaded with the young man for the good hour that they had been queuing at the airport- with plain, dull colors of gray and faint blue. _Ugh. So mundane_.

But now they were going up the cream- _Blergh_ \- and faded silver plastic- double blergh- stairs which connected to the aircraft which Magnus did not trust at all.

“Portal magic is much quicker and-,” Magnus glared distastefully at the groaning machine he was supposed to trust both his and Alexander’s lives with, “-much safer”.

Alec rolled his eyes and with the hand that wasn’t taken up heaving both of their duffel bags, took his husband’s and began to drag him towards their seats. “You know, that you used up way too much energy with that summoning yesterday, give your magic a day to refuel. Cat said you should take at least four.”

“Caterina exaggerates.” Magnus scowled and folded his arms, flopping into the cramped seat of the plane Alec had managed to book last minute and looking disdainfully at his Shadowhunter with the hint of a smirk pulling at his lips. Finally, after a good ten minutes of pouting pointlessly while Alec looked over the case file he had been assigned, Magnus huffed once again- this time in defeat- while the plane began to take off, asking Alec “So why are we going to Lima Ohio exactly? I could think of much, more preferable holiday destinations- including the sun, sand and plenty of fondue.”

As Magnus suggestively raised his eyebrows to punctuate this statement, Alec chuckled and replied, “There was the detection of a powerful energy signature, most likely from another Warlock.”

“So why can’t the little Ohio institute of Angel soldiers deal with that incredibly compelling dilemma while you and I work on discovering new and exciting ways to taste Chocolate without the need of fingers?” The Warlock asked the Shadowhunter, smiling at him in a joking way before groaning as the plane swerved slightly.

“The Ohio institute is still recovering from the attack of Johnathon Morgenstern.” Alec reminded him, no longer looking at Magnus but rather fiddling with the pages of the case file.

Magnus, despite having gripped his hands on either side of his seat’s arm rests, unclenched his left hand and reached over to squeeze Alec’s in an reassuring way, their wedding rings touching while their eyes met. Magnus faintly curved his lips when the younger man looked to him, parting his lips- ‘ _in the cutest way’,_ Magnus thinks- and seeming mildly surprised as his own thoughts of the past had carried him away.

“You’re right Alexander. We should lend a helping hand” Magnus fondly hummed and added, “Perhaps even redecorate what I’m sure is a very drab, 20th century-esque establishment” to lighten the mood and ease the weight on those young shoulders.  



	3. Chapter 3

Mike sat on a plastic chair on the side of a bustling hallway, knee bouncing in a rapid rhythm only he knew the timings of. His elbows leaned heavily on his jean-clad knees, hands on ears while he tried to drown out the sounds of his own panic. His hands were still shaking- having a pink tinge permanently stained to his palms- the colour of the blood he couldn’t scrub off. He couldn’t forget it. _‘I never will’._

Mike had walked through the front door earlier that day and tossed his bag down near the coat rack. He had started down their obnoxiously long corridor to reach the kitchen, wanting to just collapse and do nothing else for the next decade- feeling exhausted from the double History and extra math after school. But the sixteen-year-old knew that rest would never come. Not in his miserable existence.

So, he had picked his self-pity off the floor and gone to look for his Mom, concern had already etched into the back of his mind. He knew how hard she had been taking everything lately; she barely talked anymore. Whenever she made her way through their ‘home’ it was soundlessly- like a ghost, a shell of the woman that she used to be. Michael Chang Sr. had been taking his rage out extra harshly on his wife since she had tried to defend her son’s future ambitions for dancing.  
Mike had known that his mother was suffering, how could she not have been with a man like her husband? He just hadn’t realised how badly she had been hurting.

Not until he had gone upstairs to look for her.

Not until went into his bedroom and seen a note on his bedside table. A note. Mike didn’t have to read it. Not when he could hear the shower on in his parent’s ensuite bathroom, not when he was racing to the other side of the house and slamming into the bathroom door- shouting for his mother over and over until he managed to break the door down.

He held her bleeding wrists as her frail body lay against him- unmoving- he screamed for help, called for an ambulance and screamed some more. When the paramedics came, they had to drag Mike away from her while he continued screaming, begging her to forgive him.

Now here he was.

Sat.

Waiting.

Uselessly.

His whole body still shaking while he tried to remember how to breathe.

He had tried calling his father earlier: No reply. ‘ _Good’_ , Mike thinks, _‘It’s all his fault anyway’._  
But it’s not. Mike knows it’s not. He quite literally has her blood on his hands.

When the doctor came through the doors with _that_ expression on his face, Mike knew what it meant. He knew that she was gone. That she was never coming back. And that he only had himself to blame.

Mike felt fire.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec and Magnus get to the Ohio institute.

“Ah, Mr. Lightwood and…”

“Magnus Bane, a pleasure” Magnus smiled with a joking bow. Alec nudged his husband and gave him the look before turning to the petite yet strongly-stanced woman who welcomed them. She had honey blonde hair and an upturned smile while still having a confident look about her- fern green eyes swirling into a bold hazel of authority that dared you to step out of line and suffer the consequences.

“The pleasure is all mine Mr. Bane. We’ve all heard a lot about the New York institute and it’s… newer … methods” Her tone seemed to prod at the border of being something more than just questioning and closer to judgemental.

The tension hung in the room and Magnus inhaled calmly while his fingers tapped his silk covered thighs.

“Yes well,” Alec coughed, putting his hands behind his back and heightening his already looming posture “A little change can go a long way to creating something new.” Trying to force a professional smile and looking the woman in the eyes he added “And more improved”. The woman’s stance reminded Magnus of the tales of Medusa and her eyes which could turn flesh to stone- Alec returned the confrontation of eye contact tenfold. Magnus really was not in the mood to break this glare off while Alexander stood with _such_ authority and dominance, leading Magnus to several rather specified thoughts.

Silence. Glaring. Neither were going to break, until…

The woman’s quirked lips broke into a full-blown grin as a joyful chuckle broke out from her bubble gum coloured lips- “I completely agree! It’s wonderful to meet the both of you, Welcome! I’m Lisa Wolfheart”. The smaller woman spoke strongly and enthusiastically held out a runed hand to Alec and firmly shook it, then doing the same to Magnus.  
“Well umm...” Alec began, thrown off by the sudden change of demeanour, “You too Miss Wolfheart, we look forward to working with you.”

“Oh please” she spoke easily, “Call me Lisa.” Lisa then began to walk further into the Ohio institute- the two men glanced at each other before sharing a shrug and following her steady pace. “I hope our institute is up to your pleasing?” And that it was, being a stark contrast to the outdated stone exterior it held, each wall being an interactive screen and the floor fitted to bold colours of red and blue- every room being modernised while also having its own unique flare. “We are still recovering from the decrease in numbers due to such a tragic loss” She spoke, her voice sounding slightly weaker with a tint of grief while her expression and pointed strides did not change. “But,” she flamboyantly raised her arms in a more optimistic attitude, “We rebuild, and we make do”. As they walked into what was clearly the main control room, Lisa gave the two one more grin, saying "A little extra help to do so is always appreciated, so thank you," her voice sincere

“Now,” before her face turned to be blank of any of the bubble personality which was present just moments ago- having only poised focus and poised determination in her tone “Let’s get down to business”.


	5. Chapter 5

Magnus scowled at the broken vending machine which had so rudely eaten his dollar. Looking around the crowded hospital, he concluded that no one was paying attention to the flamboyantly dressed man trying to get snacks- they were all too focused on their own worries of the heart- whether their concern reached only for themselves or others around them who were hurting.

Magnus really did not like hospitals. “Although, the modern ones are undeniably preferable to those of the 1800’s” the Warlock grimaced quietly to himself, while drawing subtle blue sparks from his fingers, achieving his blessed prize;  
 _‘Thank magic’_ , the four-hundred-and-something-year-old immortal praised: _**Reece’s Pieces**._

Alec stalked around the hospital, fiddling with his wedding ring and really wishing that this mission required simple stealth, or observance rather than retrieval. He was becoming suffocated from all the mundanes as they scattered around the hallways. ‘ _By the Angel,_ ' Alec thought, frustrated, we don’t even know what or who we’re looking for. _'For all we know, an energy signature at the hospital could mean below ground, like in the morgue.'_

Just as Alec was about to go meet back up with Magnus, who had no doubt wandered off somewhere, two kids burst out of the bathroom, speaking about how freaked out they were by a glowing toilet.

Alec internally rolls his eyes at what his life is as he slowly moves towards said bathroom and apprehensively pushes open the door.  
\---  
Mike sits on a toilet seat, trying not to freak out as his skin goes to temperatures of scolding and a light seems to be shining around him from out of nowhere. No. Not from out of nowhere, from out of him. All of his limbs are aching, and his muscles feel like they are all convulsing on their own. His eyes burn from something which is obviously not just tears. _‘Great, Chang,'_ he thinks, _'you can’t even handle grieving properly! And now, you’re probably going to die in a hospital bathroom by turning into the actual sun. Why can’t you just be normal for once?!?'_

Mike doesn’t feel actual pain. He feels burning and heat and… power, but no pain. The sheer amount of energy he feels surging from his veins causes him to gasp loudly- the glow getting even brighter, will it ever stop?

“Hello?” Someone’s here. Surely, they can see the light which is filling the entire dismal room. It doesn’t smell like urinal anymore, all Mike can smell is power, all he can feel is power.

“Are you okay in there?” The voice is louder now, closer. Why haven’t they run away yet? Mike feels that he definitely would have ran away if he could hear someone screaming as a gigantic light comes out from a cubicle and encompasses the room. He would have run for the hills! If not then he definitely would have thought to go get help, unlike whoever this is. ‘ _Not that I deserve help_ ,' Mike thinks bitterly, ' _I killed my mother after all. Not even my father wants me. I was already a disappointment and now this? I’m a monster. A freak. And this stranger knows it.’_

“Listen to me okay? I’m going to-“ Mike accidentally interrupted the man with a yelp while more power flows just as rapidly as his cycle of thoughts. ”I’m gonna help you.”

 _‘Why?!?’_ Mike wants to scream at the idiot of a stranger- but he can't talk, his entire body overwhelmed by the heat and pleasure coursing through his veins, even as his noises of panic rise, the foreign yet familiar power growing more and more.

“Just cover your head if you can, okay?” With a loud * _crack_ * the lime green door broke into wooden splinters, covering Mike as he seized backwards with the noise, the sudden movement causing a powerful rush of the unexplainable energy to surge forwards and pushing Mike into the wall before everything went black.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec's POV

“Just cover your head if you can, okay?” Alec didn’t wait for a response, whoever was in there was clearly panicking and not in control of their magic- any delay could result in an amplified energy release- risking mundane lives.

Using the edge of his seraph blade, Alec broke through the thin wooden door, which splintered into smaller pieces, raining on the target on the other side. Just as Alec was about to step towards the figure a massive outburst of the energy hit him- pushing him back into the citrus tiled walls (‘ _which Magnus would no doubt hate_ ’). Recovering quickly, Alec retraced an Iratze for his bruised back before readying in battle stance- pausing when he sees that the figure is no longer moving.

The target, no, the teenager is definitely not something the Shadowhunter would deem as a threat- curled in a foetal position and evidently no longer conscious. His back is to Alec, who can only see a hint of dark hair over the drooped shoulders which are covered by the teen’s blue, green and white chequered shirt.

Alec takes out his communication device and sends a message to Lisa saying that he would bring the teen to the institute- ‘Target deemed non-lethal and has been subdued. Reconvene at OI 23:00hrs.’

Alec then takes out his phone and texts Magnus, asking him to meet outside the entrance ASAP. Gaining an amusing and suggestive comment in return Alec sighs and puts away his phone, turning to the boy whom he now needs to carry. Alec wonders how no one has walked in yet and thinks it probably best if they leave inconspicuously tracing a stealth rune onto the crook of his elbow and remembering seeing a fire exit near the entrance to the restroom.

Since the teenager had hit the back of his head when losing consciousness, Alec deemed bridal style the most sensible method- holding the boy gently as he readies to inspect his headwound quickly before leaving.

That’s when he sees it and thanks the Angel that he didn’t drop the boy in his surprise.

_‘How is that even possible? It’s not. Is it?’_

Alec stands there, dumbstruck, holding a teenaged boy whose face is unmistakably and completely identical to that of his Warlock husband: Magnus Bane.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some Malec and then the plot actually starts rolling :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I'm gonna try and do updates every few days generally and if you can cope with my irregular posting patterns then I really hope you enjoy :). Thanks for reading!

The next three hours were a blur for Alec, meeting Magnus out of the front of the hospital, being unable to articulate any words when Magnus expresses his shock to the crumpled and identical form of himself in Alec’s arms.

Before Alec even knew it, they were back at the metallically based institute, briefing Lisa over the unexpected and baffling turn of events. Since Alec felt shaken by what he’d found, he couldn’t even begin to fathom how Magnus felt about a younger yet identical version of himself unexplainably appearing and having a magical outburst, destroying a hospital restroom in Lima, Ohio. They both stood in the cream-coloured infirmary of the Ohio institute, deciding it was best to treat the head wound before both medical and magical investigations would begin into the teenager’s uncannily similar appearance to the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

They still didn’t even know if the kid was born as some type of doppelganger or had been created intentionally somehow, if he was a threat or if he was like Magnus and had no knowledge of the other’s existence.  
In short, they were faced with dozens of questions and not one straight answer. Alec was finding it all to be a bit much.

“I still don’t understand how this is even possible.” Alec repeated, looming behind Magnus as his hands glowed with blue healing energy, holding them over the head of the newly discovered mystery in the Ohio institute’s infirmary.  
When he received no reply Alec continued- tone becoming more forceful, “How does he look like you Magnus? How is that even possible? Do you even kn-“

“I don’t know Alec!” The Warlock snapped impatiently, back turned to his husband jaw clenches, looking down at the young face so similar to his own. Sighing, Magnus turns back to Alec, fingers pinched on his nose before giving his husband a tired smile, “I’m sorry Alexander, there’s just… been a lot going on lately and now with all of… this,” he gestured weakly to the identical sleeping form on the infirmary bed behind them, “When are we ever going to get a chance? To relax, to enjoy ourselves before we’re jumping from one crisis to the next?” Looking up at the younger man who had his signature furrowed brow set over concerned hazel eyes, Magnus gave a genuine smile and took his other half’s hand, ”Of course we’re going to deal with this particular dilemma first” Eyes trailing back to the bed “But then we should take some time, for ourselves. Not for Shadowhunters and their endless supply of problems.”

“Magnus… I love you and… Of course I want to have time to get away with you and only you, but… I am a Shadowhunter and there are rules. We can’t just go off running into the sunset all like… like”

“Like what? A loving married couple? That is what we are isn’t it? What’s so wrong with happiness? Maybe I want to be able to drop everything and run into the sunset with you Alec! All consequences and clichés be damned!” The smaller man loosened his clenched fists and sighed, delicately laying a black and gold-nailpolished hand onto one side of the younger man’s face while Alec leans into the touch. “Look, I don’t wanna fight with you, I just want to spend some quality uninterrupted alone time with my husband- something that we haven’t gotten since our wedding night, which, I’ll remind you, was months ago. I understand how important your job is to you and I’m not telling you to stop, just slow down, smell the roses and enjoy yourself, for it was a very wise and very handsome man who once told me that you should savour moments together rather than running after the next.” The centuries old Warlock looked at the young Shadowhunter with a look full of love and something else which Alec could quite interpret, but Magnus’ message was clear enough.

“Y’know what? You are absolutely right Magnus. We’ve been working too hard and we should have a break, maybe a vacation?” Alec held his smile before it dropped and a deadly serious gleam was in his eye to suit a subtle yet amused smirk on his lips, “Definitely not Casanova though” he warned.

Magnus let out one loud note of laughter before huffing at his husband in total appreciation and admiration, “I love you Alexander."

Alec opened his mouth to vocalise the already obviously returned sentiment when he was interrupted by a loud groan emitting from the hospital bed behind the closely embracing couple.

A quiet grumble sounded and then a suddenly surprised squeak was let out as the teen became aware of his surroundings. Both men turned to see the younger version of Magnus shifting on the white-sheeted bed. Panic and apprehension glistening in tear-filled, glowing cat eyes.

Magnus sucked in a breath at the identical Warlock mark to his own concealed mark.

“Wh-what’s going on?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike wakes up and has no clue WHAT THE HELL is going on. :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya! I'm back and this is actually my 3rd time writing this message and last minute editing cause I'm so bad at using this website and it's like 2am, but I was bored and sleep is overrated, right? Right. So anyway, I've got a new chapter and because I had done some extra editing on the website but then accidentally deleted it all (aggggg), there may be some small mistakes, so I apologise for them but I'm sure you'll get the gist of what I mean.  
> Oh and just so y'know, this '___' is meant to mean thoughts and "___" should be speech unless I get confused.  
> So! I hope you enjoy and continue to watch the story unfold. :)

Different shapes spiralled in and out through the dark void, patterning his vision with bouncing blues and purples. Mike felt like he was floating- protected in the light of discovered energy and safety- he could feel the static power pulsing at his finger-tips. He felt different. New. Powerful. Complete.

Mike never knew that there had been something missing before. But he could feel it now. He could feel the surge of energy. The core of his soul pushing upwards and settling calmly right beneath his skin, ready to unleash at his given intention. This power. It felt like the warmth and sheltering glow of a comforting fire while also having the rush of adrenaline that comes with the sharp chill of cold excitement on a winter’s day.

He could feel the change in atmosphere- an unwelcomed breach in his shield of protection, a centred break in the aura of energy which wrapped around his mind, it was pulling him upwards, closer towards the harsh truths of reality, “No!” Mike begs, “Please! I’m not ready!” He couldn’t leave this shell of safety, he couldn’t leave this comfort and face it all. He didn’t want to. He didn’t want to go back to how things were: being practically invisible in glee club rarely alternating to teach choreo before being forgotten once again; seeing his father with harsh words, stinging pain and the never-ending burning which rises in his chest with every glance his way; facing what happened to his mother- a woman who was once so strong- dealing with the guilt, loss and overwhelming sense of inescapable inevitability that he would eventually end up just like her. Hopeless. Broken. Alone.

He was coming to, being forced from the sweet bliss of unconsciousness, he felt his eyelids begin to twitch and could hear the starts of a muffled conversation. He didn’t want this. Mike could already feel the odd burning of his eyes again- not being as intense this time, just, strange. The protective bubble of virtual energy he had felt protecting him shattered, no longer wardening off the risk of delving too deep into the reality of recent events and they caught up to his conscious mind. He felt tears start to form near his burning irises while his heart beat heavily in its cage of a chest, his whole body trembled- grief and shock taking over him.  
\---  
_‘Deep breaths Mike’_ He tells himself, _‘Calm down’_. After having slowly counted up to thirteen, then down and then up again three times over, Mike's breathing had slowed to a manageable pace and he had successfully convinced himself that lying there until the end of days would not be an effective use of his time and certainly ‘ _not what Mom would have wanted’,_ he mentally chides.

So, begrudgingly, Mike exhaled, loudly, the noise coming out as more of a grumble and he squinted his eyes open. He gazed upwards and with the sight of a flurry of straight moving blue and red lights travelling in predetermined lines on a metal and almost futuristic seeming cream ceiling Mike let out a squeak. A very manly squeak, of course. This was most definitely not the hospital. _‘Where am I?’_

Red and blues spread out like the subway lines Rachel and Kurt always fangirled over, stating that they were a key aspect to city life if one were to be a _true New Yorker._ The floors and walls were also consistent with the cream theme, almost everything being made up of a shiny material that made the entire large room look weirdly clean and super high tech. Other beds lined the glowing walls, but Mike’s was the only one occupied. The room still smelled sterile, like a hospital, but oddly metallic also, with a strange tinge of something that Mike couldn’t quite place. The whole room was definitely supposed to be an infirmary of some sort but one that was oddly comfortable and still weirdly sci-fi. The two men right by his bed had turned around and were both staring at Mike in shock while he shifted between the light sheets, as if he were supposed to be more aware of what’s happening.

Mike looked at the taller brunette man, taking in his black clothes and strong posture as he stood firmly with crossed arms -eyes widening at the shine of a knife on one thigh- before his gaze turned to the other, which is where Mike froze.

_‘He looks just like me’_

Mike tried to process this but couldn’t fathom an explanation for anything that had happened in the last however many hours. The man who looked exactly like Mike but with slight facial hair and more glitter, was looking at Mike with a mix of horror, confusion and... and _‘What? Sadness? Pain?’_ Mike felt heavy beneath the man’s intense eyes, ‘ _his gaze it feels so… old’._

Mike was silent. Mike was scared. Mike wanted to go home and just forget. But home was Mom. And Mom was gone. There was no forgetting.

The teen with eyes that felt like they were slowly roasting looked to the two men and internally begged for this all to be a dream. _‘Not that real life is much of a party either’_ he thought darkly.

When the pause and trio of shocked eyes were all froze, Mike realised that they expected him to speak. He cleared his throat before looking right at the identical man and asking

“Wh-what’s going on?”

Silence. Again.

Mike was so sick of silence, it always meant that people expected him to break it. Then he was undoubtedly going to disappoint because Mike never knew what people wanted. Tina never makes silences feel like that. She knows that Mike hates them but is also quiet in himself and can never manage to fill them, so she did it herself, with kind gestures, the upturn of lips, a kiss on the cheek, a squeeze of the hand. She used gestures that were quiet, like Mike, but unlike Mike, managed to speak more than words ever could. Tina says that his dancing always managed to do that for her and that it doesn’t matter if he doesn’t talk that much. Mike wasn’t so sure. He felt that Tina deserves more.

Mike wishes he could talk like Tina. To be outright, to address people rather than so easily fading to the background. He especially wishes that were true in times like these, when people looked at him, when they wanted him to talk and he had absolutely nothing to say.

So the silence continued. And Mike shivered. And he shaked. Until the taller man took a large intake of breath, clearly deciding to break the silence and make things less deafeningly intense. And awkward. Mike felt so awkward.

“So,” the hazel eyed man began, looking to the other before back to Mike, “My name’s Alec Lightwood and this is my husband, Magnus Bane. I, myself, am the head of the New York institute and Magnus is the High Warlock of Brooklyn.” The man, Alec, coughed awkwardly at the end of the overly formal introduction, probably because Mike was staring at him, but Mike would rather not look at the clone-like guy next to him thank you very much, he was trying to avoid another panic attack, not start one. Trying to process the words Mike realised that he recognised the taller man’s voice from the bathroom, _‘He must’ve brought me here, wherever here is anyway’._

He also realised that the majority of the man’s sentence didn’t make sense anyway.

All of Mike's thoughts decided to jump on the highway through his mind and were undoubtedly breaking the speed limit. _'Institute? Is that where I am is now? Warlock? What? Is that some kind of cosplay thing? And they were from New York?! What are they doing in Lima, Ohio? Oh God, I’m not in New York am I?’_

Wait, it’s gone quiet again, do they want him to talk now? _‘That is how conversations tend to work dumbass’_ That crude voice in his head mocked, _‘TALK!’_ “Oh, um… I’m… I’m uh Mike… Mike, Uh, Chang.” Mike paused before looking at the tall man, Alec, before hesitantly moving his gaze to the face so similar to his own. He was certain that he looked stupidly confused right now, but in all honestly he really was, and more than just a little bit creeped out. ”Where-“ he coughed when his voice came out weak, “Where am I… exactly?” Mike felt awkward. Which he was pretty sure kinda stupid in itself since these guys have seemingly kidnapped him.

Alec, furrowed his brow - ' _As if you’re puzzled_ ' - Mike thinks, and replies, “You’re in the Ohio institute, we brought you here after an uncontrolled and unstable magical outburst.”

“Magic?” Mike blurted out, before widening his eyes as he had sat up a bit and had caught his reflection on a mirror at the end of the room, between the two men’s shoulders. Shakily, Mike stood, legs trembling but moving automatically closer to the men and the mirror- feeling drawn closer to properly see. To see. With his eyes. His glowing eyes. “Magic” he says again, voice being quieter and more than a little bit absolutely fucking terrified. Mike brought one hand up to his eyes while still keeping the yellow irises locked on the mirror. He frantically looks at the two men, feeling complete panic take over as his voice becomes uncharacteristically loud and forceful “What have you done to me?!”

“Done to you?” Alec repeated, looking more than a little annoyed, “If it wasn’t for us then there could have been a lot of mundane casualties” Towards the end of his statement, the man looked more threatened, posture somehow even tenser and though were his arms still crossed, his hands’ grip on them tightened as hazel eyes switched to his secured weapon before staying fixed on Mike’s own arms.

This causes Mike to look down with irritation, wondering what the hell could be of such important right now when all thoughts stop and he gasps in shock, trying to pull his body physically away from his hands before realising that, in itself, was as impossible as this whole situation. His hands… they were glowing, surrounded by a cloud of yellow-ey light power. Of Energy. Strength. _Power_. Power that Mike didn't want. He begins to panic and looks up helplessly at the two, cat-like eyes pleading them to make it stop while every pulsation of light causes Alec’s hand to shift closer to the knife strapped to his leg, almost instinctively. Magnus just looks pitying.

Mike can feel it. The light. The safety. The cold warmth and the warming cold which completes who he is. Magic. His magic. But he can't stop it, he can't control it, it feels scared like him and it's growing. Tears are running down Mike’s face and his knees crumple beneath him. He begins to whisper beneath the sounds of freely flowing, untamed power, his desperation turning those whispers to sobs and shouts, ” I can’t control it, I can’t control it I can’t-“

Nail polished hands cover his own. Mike’s young, scared cat-eyes look back into Magnus’ identical old ones as the man pushes his own power through Mike’s body. Mike feels calm. Mike feels control.

Mike feels safe.

He counts to thirteen. Then he counts down again. He breathes in. He breathes out.

He looks into the golden eyes of the man kneeling before him as Mike’s own are reflected back to himself. He feels drained and exhausted and but still so calm. Mike sighs in relief, not looking away from the so-familiar stranger, “Thank-you” His worn voice rasps.

Magnus’ eyes shimmer before he turns his lips up to hint a smile and one of his hands unclasps from the teens, rubbing Mike’s arm up and down- his actions speaking more than a thousand words ever could:

I understand. It's okay. You’re welcome. You’re not alone.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike gets a bit more of a like background-ish cause he didn't really get much of that in Glee so I've made it up, and he and Magnus have convos :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya! I know it's a been a while and I have been so busy with school work but I swear I haven't forgotten. As evidence here's a new chapter. I'm really sorry if there's any mistakes but hey, imperfection is life's perfection right? Hope you enjoy! :)

Mike never really liked talking to people.

He always found it… strange… uncomfortable.

It was like people always expected him to say what they wanted to hear and to never actually hear the truth. –“How are you doing today Michael? Are you feeling well?”-‘ Do you even care? You’re just asking that question to fill another box in your _Make Myself Feel Like A Good Person_ Checklist. You don’t actually want to know. You don’t want to deal with all of my problems, or even listen to me talk about my day for five minutes, you just want a simple –“I’m fine”-, or –“Today was good thanks, how was yours?” You never actually want to hear the truth, you don’t actually want the answer of:

“Well it was really fucking horrible to be honest, my Dad beat the hell out of me last night so now I can’t lean back in my chair and I didn’t finish my extra credit science. I’ve been flinching involuntarily at every locker slam and teenaged howl in the changing room for football, hoping that later I don’t get asked to dance in Glee club since I’ve already used the excuse that I slept on my back weirdly and can’t teach choreo after school today. If they lose their use for me then everyone I know and love will turn away from me once they realise I’m so worthless, meaning that everything in my life will basically be over. And I’m also trying desperately to avoid any conversation or to even catch anyone’s eye cause I’m so scared I’ll open my mouth and start telling them everything, completely unable to stop and ultimately triggering a worryingly imaginable chain of events which will lead to my body in a ditch and my ‘grieving’ father readying some hollow hearted words to say at my funeral. So overall, everything’s great and I’m doing just peachy, thanks for asking.”

But Mike knows that people don’t really want to know that. They don’t really care. They want a cheery smile and someone to rant to about their annoying younger brother or how they don’t get enough solos in glee club, or how they can’t decide on a singular fashion to stick to- or even how their parents caught them stealing some booze from the liquor cabinet and they're grounded for a week. _‘At least you don’t get the belt’_ , Mike would think bitterly.

But of course Mike doesn’t say that. It wouldn’t help. No one would do anything; Michael Chang Senior was a reputable man whose _loving_ wife and _future doctor_ of a son fit the ideal Asian family photo perfectly. No, saying anything would simply make way for more sad looks and pitying glances, more patronising teachers asking if he’d like any “quiet time” when he flinched too violently to hide when there were loud noises in some particularly chaotic cover lessons- or, just regular Geography with Mr Jakobs who couldn’t keep his temper over a simple snapped pencil and drew Mike half to a panic attack every other lesson.

So in short, Mike wasn’t too good at conversation. He would never claim to be. He preferred to communicate through meaningful looks, singular key words and, most importantly, through the language of dance and movement.

Which is why he was so tremendously out of his depth as he sat in front of the three expectant gazes before him. First, Mike had fiddled with a thread on his shirtsleeve, then started rubbing his neck and bouncing his leg before settling on the classic twiddling of the thumbs, trying to avoid the eye contact with Magnus, Alec and the other woman- who had introduced herself as Lisa Wolfheart after Mike, with the help of Magnus, had gotten his breathing and his _magic_ (still weird) under control and had been escorted to a shiny high tech room with metal barstools and a sleek, glistening, black counter like table top in the centre of the room with the continuing pattern of red and blue lines.

Mike really wished Tina was here to translate his awkwardness right now, or for Puck, Finn- or hell- even Rachel to steal the limelight and push Mike back into the safety of being a side character who only needs to dance in the safety of shadows, behind all of those main characters who people listened to with interest and took seriously, like Kurt or Santana. But Lisa, Alec and Magnus weren’t looking at Tina, or Puck, or Finn, or Rachel, or Kurt, or Santana- they were looking at Mike, as if he were the most important thing in the world right now, Mike wanted to hide. He wanted them to stop. But they wouldn’t.

Mike had to do something. He had to say something. No one else was there and they clearly wanted Mike to talk, they wanted him to talk and they wanted to listen to him- they were _interested_ in what he was going to say, Mike only got this type of attention when he was facing his Father’s rage and was the only useful outlet Michael Senior could deem as most effective for letting out his anger. But he’s safe, he’s here, he’s with Magnus who he’s only known for a short while but already trusts as much as he does Tina, maybe even more. He could feel a connection with the eerily similar man, it was as if his power ended the same place that Mike’s began, or vice versa- either way it felt nice and warm and cold and refreshingly comfortable. Mike was safe, he was here, Magnus was here and Magnus wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him, besides, he was pretty sure that the three adults would just sit there forever until Mike was ready to talk, which Mike found oddly endearing for the two complete strangers and the- _Magnus._

“So…” He began, making all three other people in the moderately sized room jolt upwards slightly. “I um… I have magic and uh, that’s cool but like, how?”

He awkwardly looks upwards and sees Magnus upturn his lips slightly as the man’s husband replies, “Most Warlock’s are born with their power and it develops around the age of ten years old. It seems unlikely that your powers would have developed so suddenly and to such extreme levels at your age, let alone that this seemed to have happened with Magnus around who, obviously shares… similarities with you. So we’re not quite sure for the reasoning of this… situation”

“Yea about that” Mike continues, feeling slightly more at ease at the informative nature of Alec’s answer and the lack of blaming him for not having developed magic right, “We look like, the same. As in _exactly_ the same, as in” Mike looked back to the much older but much the same looking man to himself “your eyes glowed all weirdly, just like mine did and you… I dunno your... magic, it feels so… familiar. Does that sound stupid? I mean it obviously sounds stupid and probably just a tad insane, I am so sorry for wasting your time with this, I should stop and I should probabl-“

“Michael.” Mike couldn’t help but slightly flinch at being addressed like that, but forced himself to breathe as Magnus’ knowledge filled dark eyes looked comfortingly into his own.

\---

“Michael.” Magnus tried to gently chide the boy into calming down but felt he got the opposite reaction with a newly added tension to his shoulders and a light, subtly hidden movement of the head indicated further discomfort to the young one’s already uneased demeanour, no matter how well Michael tried to hide it. Magnus looked worriedly back to the man that he loves before looking back to the boy as he heard a muttered, “It’s Mike” as the boy sunk his head into his shoulders and traced patterns onto acid washed jeans.

“Of course,” Magnus said, trying to keep his voice sounding alive while he concealed his concern with another soft grin, “Mike. My apologies. And don’t you worry young one, none of those questions were stupid, quite the opposite- right now I’m just as confused as you are- I’d probably be rambling myself off the edge of a mountain if I hadn’t had an afternoon cocktail to calm my nerves.” Magnus hummed happily when he saw his attempt to calm Mike further was effective as some of the tension of those young shoulders began to hesitantly ease. “And I think it would be helpful for you to know that you’re not the only one feeling some sort of… connection or familiarity between our magic and, I’d even say, each other,” he continued as the younger man looked up in apprehensive curiosity.

_‘What happened to make him so scared this way?’_ Magnus wondered with a furrowed brow, feeling the understandable confusion but not so understandable and ever present fear rolling off of Mike in waves- a presence he sensed, that had been there far too long. “Something like this with such similarities between our appearances, voices and even our warlock marks would suggest cloning, most likely through magical means although I couldn’t fathom what use anyone could have for doing such a thing.”

“Clone? As in I’m _like_ … wow” By this point, the boy was looking much paler and Magnus could hardly blame him- he couldn’t imagine what it would feel like to be told that you’re entire existence is most likely a copy of someone else’s, although there was that time in the Caribbean way back in-

“Wait, warlock mark?” The boy began again, seemingly to have sensibly decided to push the prospect of being a clone to the back of his mind for later inspection- such initiative and functionality did impress, if not further concern Magnus for someone of Mike’s young and should-be fragile age. “What’s that?”

In response, Magnus flashed his cat eyes to Mike, whose magic reflexively responded with his own cat eyes which, Magnus now realised, had a more vibrant tinge of the green flaking within the gold and close to the pupil in comparison to Magnus’ own. 

Magnus did feel Lisa move slightly when she saw the exchange, interest over peaking the woman’s previously subtle observation as Magnus saw a twinkle in her eye while she looked at Magnus’ and Mike’s own with barely contained excitement with the wonder of magic- making Magnus wonder how common magical activity was in Lima, Ohio or if Lisa was just one of the few Shadowhunters who still observed and appreciated the wonders of the world without first thinking to instinctively stick a blade in it- Alexander being one of them.

Speaking of Alexander, Magnus felt a squeeze on his forearm as he felt his husband standing strong beside him, Alec alone knew how vulnerable showing him Warlock mark made Magnus feel, but the aged Warlock felt that he owed it to the child- Magnus could feel the connection which linked their magic and their minds- he could feel the young, scared, confused yet strong and innocent Mike with wide and curious golden green cat eyes widening in wonder, whom Magnus promised that from that day onwards, he would do everything in his power to protect.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Malec and Mike get closer, and Alec visits a mundane public school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!!! I know that I've been gone for practically an eternity so I'm really sorry about that, it's been a rough few months and I couldn't quite get back into the swing of things but I'm back now and I'm excited to continue this story since it's brought back the happiness I find in writing. Hooray!!!
> 
> So here's the next chapter!
> 
> Thank you for reading and please enjoy :)

Alec grimaced at the tinge in the air of badly concealed body odour and cheaply scented chemicals while he leaned against a set of lockers in _McKinley High_ High School, Lima, Ohio. _'Mundanes'_ He forced himself not to mutter. Every elongated second of football players whooping and roughhousing and spotty pre-pubescents gossiping was a living hell for the Head of the New York Institute of Shadowhunters. Alec withheld a groan while a group of girls gathered near him and obnoxiously complained about having double Math until the apparent leader of their group began to loudly talk about her immature Ex-boyfriend _Brad_ and wanting to move onto someone “more mature and _manly”._ When the girl with bleached blond hair began to predatorily lick her lips and move closer to Alec, he took that as his cue to find a new brightly coloured and stench ridden hall to try and hide in as he waited for Mike.

It had been almost two weeks since he had first found the kid practically exploding in the rest room cubicle (‘ _not like that sounds weird or anything’_ ) and after they had run some tests, taken some blood and still found no new answers other that the fact that Mike does, indeed have the same DNA as Alec’s other half and had no idea that magic existed until an insanely powerful amount had come bursting from his fingertips a few hours prior. When Alec suggested that he drive Mike home (so that the teen would get home safely and so that Alec could keep tabs on him should any new information arise), the younger went into a full-blown panic attack and rushed to the nearest bathroom. After Magnus had gone to comfort the younger man identical to himself, he told Alec that Mike had been at the hospital because Mike’s mother had just died and that the teen didn't have a home anymore. They immediately invited Mike to stay at the house the couple had been renting for as long as he wanted- this house belonging to one of Magnus’ warlock friends who had apparently gone to stay in Paris for the next decade or so on.

Any further information Alec or Magnus tried to coax out of Mike about what had happened to his Mom or why he couldn’t go home led to either a blank stare or another bout of fear-induced terror, sometimes there even being and outburst of uncontrollable magic which Magnus tried to tame.

Every time afterwards Mike would be a mess of apologies and when Magnus and Alec told him not to apologise and that such a big change in such a short space of time being overwhelming was completely understandable, he simply tried new ways to repay them. He would clean every inch of the house to an unhealthy extent- not an inch of the floor unmopped and his hands raw from the bleach and his apparent need to ‘scrub down the dirt on the doorstep’ to the best of his abilities before Alec made him come inside; cooking dinner even when they could hardly get the teen to eat more than a piece of toast a day; thanking the two incessantly almost every the second of the day and offering to leave and not be a bother to the married couple every other second.

Mike had insisted that no one was waiting for him at home, and when Alec said that they’d need to be heading back home to New York soon and the younger had badly concealed his disheartened look, all Alec needed to do was glance at Magnus’ pleading gaze before having to stop an affectionate eye roll from forming and offering Mike to come with them to New York. Looks like the teen was going to be with them for a lot longer than two weeks, and Alec really didn’t mind- not when he saw that fond look in Magnus’ eye whenever he taught the kid the basics of controlling his magic, not when Alec could hardly compress a smile as Mike couldn’t contain little sways and head bops whenever a song came on the radio- not when after two weeks the kid was practically a Lightwood-Bane already. And especially not when he’d already had such a rough time in life.

Mike’s home life had clearly not been ideal. Every minute flinch he tried to hide when there were loud noises, every time he would get tense if Alec ever stated something too bluntly or his tone signified anything remotely aggressive, even having to leave the room when Alec swore at the toaster not working, not coming out until the next day and acting as if nothing had happened apart from choosing to give Alec an even wider birth than he did already. Alec knew that he could seem intimidating but _really_? He just wanted to get to know the teen that had already bonded so closely with his husband. It was frustrating but he knew it would take time.

It still made Alec want to punch something.

Speaking of wanting to punch something, three teenaged douchebags with hockey jerseys and- _are those seriously mullets?_ \- had just pushed a thin kid into the lockers opposite Alec, clearly mocking the smaller teen. Alec walked straight across the hall to them and pushed away the small crowd that had gathered before looming behind the apparent ring leader being head and shoulders taller than the hockey player’s unfortunate hair style and mustering his deepest, most intimidating voice before making the younger man jump out of his skin with a:

“Is there a problem here?” The hockey player and his two mullet-headed cronies turned to Alec, ready to tell him it was none of his business before looking up to the taller and stronger man's unimpressed raised eyebrow and muttering something about needing to study, all three racing back down the hall.

“Wow, an actual hunk of tattooed muscle as my knight in shining armour” his rune-enhanced hearing heard whispered under the smaller teen’s breath as he turned back to the impressively dressed teenager- ankle grazing purple suit trousers a velvet purple carvatte tucked into a tailored button up shirt with shining leather shoes and a black unbuttoned waist coat to finish the look. Being married to the High Warlock of Brooklyn did mean that Alec could appreciate a unique sense of style. “Thanks.” The kid said with a high pitched voice and an upturned smile, “You really, saved my ass there.” He joked while fumbling with a leather satchel.

“No problem.”

“Kurt Hummel.” The high fashion high schooler stuck out his hand with replenished confidence and a sly smile. “A pleasure.”

“Alec.” Alec returned gruffly, distractedly returning the offered hand while looking down the hall to see if Mike was back so he could escape the hormonal cesspit.

“Looking for someone? I don’t mean to be rude but you do look a _little_ bit older than your average high schooler so I assume you’re here for someone. ” The teenager chirped while trying to reach Alec’s gaze.

“Uh, yeah, I’m meant to be waiting for a… a friend _._ He’s leaving the school for New York, wants to say goodbye to his friends in glee club, I thought he would’ve been out by now.”

“Oh _shoot!_ ” Kurt presumably cursed while combing a manicured nail through over-gelled hair, “I forgot it was moved to Thursday lunch instead of Wednesday! I’m supposed to be there right now…” the younger slowed down in his rushed sentence before pausing and saying ”Wait, who’s leaving? Who’s your friend?”

“Uh, Mike. Mike Chang.” Alec stated awkwardly, not wanting to be the one to break it to this stranger who apparently knows Mike that his friend is moving to New York and may not be coming back for a long while.

“Oh… Really,” Kurt’s eyebrows creased, concern etching into his elvish-like features “I’d heard about his Mom and figured that’s why he wasn't coming into school, Tina says he texted her once to say he needs some time, he hadn’t replied to her calls since but we thought that just he needed some space… Wow… I mean New York!” The kid’s shock was evident and despite his obvious worry, something glistened in his eyes at the mention of New York- so this was one of Mike's Broadway obsessive diva friends. Alec really wished he’d said he would wait outside the school or something, rather than be in this moment, giving life changing news to this random teenager while flows of high schoolers continued to brush past them.

After a note of silence Kurt said, “Well, I suppose I better get to that Glee rehearsal right away then, coming?”

“Uhh…” Alec began, trying to think of an excuse before he was grabbed by the stylish teenager and begrudgingly allowed himself to be dragged towards the _McKinley High_ School Choir room, already hearing the dreaded piano accompaniment playing from within.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike says goodbye to all the gleeks! :)))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heyo!!! I know! I know! I'm a terrible person and I've been gone forever and it sucks, but I've got a new chapter as an apology gift! 
> 
> There's probably loads of errors as usual cause I just wrote it and then posted it without proof reading, but I really do hope you enjoy.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, I love you guys, make sure you stay safe! :) Xxxx

Mike’s heart was racing a mile a minute as he heard the bell for lunch ring and gripped the straps of his rucksack for dear life, making his way towards the Choir room and away from the waiting Alec. _‘It’s okay, it’s okay, it’s okay’_ he reassured himself, _‘I can do this, I’m just seeing my friends, not facing certain doom or anything’._

He pushed all fears aside as he turned the corner and stepped through the doorway into the oh-so familiar room, standing there and seeing his friends twisted in their seats, talking, and laughing before rehearsal- _this_ he had missed. He begins to lean against the door frame as he lets the dulcet sounds rush over him, while everyone- even Rachel- laughs at something Mercedes had said, continuing her story in between fits of giggles as everyone is entrapped in what she’s saying, until Tina turns towards the door and sees Mike watching them laugh with one of those small, content smiles on his face.

“MIKE!!!” She shouts, racing towards the other across the choir room while he meets her halfway across the choir room and with a grunt, lifts her in a hug and spins her around after she had flung herself at him. Once he had put her down Tina began to ramble excitedly, holding onto the two sides of his hoodie tightly like handle bars, “Mike oh my God, I was so worried, I mean we all were but I was really worried and oh my god I missed you so much and I love you so much and it just hasn’t been the same without you, I mean obviously you don’t talk that much so it’s been about the same like volume y’know but without you just _being_ there it’s really been _so_ horrible, not that you shouldn’t take time! You should! But you were like literally missing so it was so-“

“Tina.” Mike says softly, interrupting her rambling and still not having lost that small smile of his while he looks down at his girlfriend gently holding her shoulders, “Tina it’s okay, I’m here and I’m alright. Okay?” At her intake of breath and self-dismissing nod of her head, Mike lifts her chin up, “Hey? Asian Kiss?” She chuckles softly back to him as he has to lean down for a savoured peck to one another’s lips. _God,_ he had missed her.

Before the two could continue, Sam gives Mike a heavy clap on the shoulder, breaking the moment with a smile filled-“ _Dude_ ”. Soon enough everybody was crowding around their classmate with claps on shoulders, hugs, and kind words; Mike couldn’t wipe the grin off of his face even if he tried. Once they had all settled down into their seats things went back to how they had been so many times before, everybody talking loudly while they waited for Mister Schue to arrive at second bell, except this time Mike couldn’t just sit and listen, because this time, they were talking to him. Overlapping questions as to where he had been, how he was feeling, why he hadn’t even called- that one coming from a heartbroken sounding Tina who was trying to hold in her tears in the seat next to him. Mike didn’t know what to do, he didn’t know what to say, he knew they were just curious and concerned but he felt he could hardly breathe with all the once soothing and now suffocating noise, so he just stayed quiet and gripped Tina’s hand not knowing what to do. It had gotten so loud that no one had noticed Mr Schuester walk in and toss his satchel to the side, trying to get the teenagers’ attention.

“GUYS!” He had ended up yelling, causing them to lull to silence and giving Mike the chance to finally breathe again as all eyes went to the Spanish teacher. “What is going on here? You do realise that we have to decide on a set list and we don’t have time for you to behave like children! Now, why was everybody yelli- Mike?” Will’s confused and slightly shocked gaze kept on the teenager, Mike waited for him to continue but he seemed frozen in surprise, eyes bulging and mouth half open, finger mid-point.

Mike took another small intake of air before giving a rounded and hearty “Hiya Mister Schue!” Even lifting up his free arm to awkwardly wave and pushing the teacher out of his daze. His classmates watched in silent apprehension, curious to see where this will lead and wanting answers.

“Mike you- You uh, you’re here.” The man stated the obvious, clearly dumbfounded and Mike just gave a nod and a pitying smile. “And you-“ he pointed to somewhere in the distance, mouth still gaping before he gestured back to Mike.

Then, as if someone had suddenly clicked a switch in the teacher’s brain, Mr Schue closed his mouth and turned his raised eyebrows into a crease in sudden realisation, “Mike, I am _so_ sorry about your mother, if there is _anything_ any of us can do _please_ don’t hesitate to ask. Okay?”

The silence was different now, less intrigued, and full of a lot more pity and shame for crowding him. “Thanks Mister Schue” Mike said to the older man, choosing to look to him rather than the sympathetic glances Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray kept trying to throw his way from the front row, Mercedes not being much better, not to mention the invasive glare of Santana and plain out staring from Puck and Sam- Finn at least, was looking to the front while shifting in his seat, clearly wanting to turn, Artie was trying to fix him with an assessing glare and Brittany, seated right behind his wheelchair was looking more and more confused by the second.

Looking to each member as they waited for him to speak, Mike realised something ‘ _Kurt’s missing’_ , the one person in the group who knows what it’s like to lose your Mom wasn’t there. Then again, Mike knew from Tina’s voicemails that Glee club had been moved to Thursday for the next two weeks so maybe Kurt had forgotten. ‘ ** _Besides_** _’_ The darker, more prominent thoughts in Mikes head tiredly and bitterly continued **‘ _it’s not exactly the same is it, Kurt’s Mom didn’t die because of Kurt and his Dad probably doesn’t hate him just for existing, Kurt had people who care.’_**

 _‘But so do I’_ Mike reminded himself, reaffirming his constant hold of Tina’s hand and thinking to Alec and Magnus, who both seemed to like him enough to want to take him to New York with them _. ’I trust them, and Magnus said they’ll always be there for me.’_ He firmly thought. _‘ **Until they get sick of you or you get them killed just like your mother.’**_ It cruelly counteracted.

This time Mike’s conflicted thinking continued and was taken for grieving silence, so Mr Schue decided to allow him time to think as he began to openly discuss options for the set list. Rachel immediately put forwards the _suggestion_ for her solo which the teacher immediately jumped at despite the groans and eye rolls of his other students as the girl beamed and the teacher took the previously occupied seat. The piano began playing and Rachel sang out her heart and soul in a classical love song clearly directed to Finn as she stared him dead in the eyes as tears slowly dripped down her cheeks. When the song came to a close Mr Schue clapped loudly as he stood, pulling many students out of their boredom and causing them to clap also while Mike ran through the scenarios in his head of how he was possibly going to tell them all that he was leaving. It seemed that the other boys of the group must have begun an improv number which he would normally freestyle along to, but didn't, causing Tina to ask him underneath the music if he was alright. Mike just inclined his head slightly to a nod and left it at that, finally pulling his now sweaty hand from Tina’s grasp and hiding it beneath his folded arms while he tried to watch the performance everyone except he and Tina had now continued. He needed to separate himself from her a bit more, this is going to be hard enough as it is.

Just as the number began to finish and the other members of the club were catching their breath and high-fiving as they took their seats, Mike saw something, or rather, a very tall, dark and looming _someone_ trail in after the clearly late Kurt.

“Alec?!” Mike squawked loud enough to turn everyone’s attention to the young adult in the door way who had just caught the end of the number and was quite obviously out of his element with wide eyes and tight lips, trying to feign casualness with a nod to the younger- purposefully avoiding looking to the other teens whose eyes were now glued to the newcomer, “Mike.” At Alec’s approach Mike had stood up from his seat in the back row, feeling Tina’s hand softly brush his arm from where she remained seated.

“I’m sorry but who are you” The glee club mentor and Spanish teacher inquired to the taller and younger man in the doorway, crossing his arms to show that the stranger was not welcome.

“Mister Schue he’s not-“ “I’m Mike’s-“

They both began at the same time before Alec stopped himself and Mike restarted, addressing his teacher, “Mister Schue, this is Alec, he’s just here as my lift. He’s just a friend, no one important so it doesn't matter.” At that, the mentioned gave Mike a sharp look and the other smiled apologetically and shrugged his shoulders. He couldn’t just tell them out of nowhere, he hadn’t come up with a plan of how to approach the subject yet. He’d just wait until after school maybe, or he could send a group text or maybe a video? Anything to not have to face what they might say. There was a slight silence and Alec went to open his mouth but was stopped by an indignant protest.

“Really?” A higher pitched and sceptical voice questioned. “Because this insanely attractive and athletic _randomer_ dressed in all black just turned up out of the blue, combat boots and all, and told me that you’re going to New York with him. To me, it seems like tall, dark and looming over here is definitely _someone_ if you’re running away with him to a place almost 600 miles away! We’ve all been worried sick about you and you’re not even going to tell us anything? Were you just going to fly off with this guy and not tell anyone about it? Not even Tina?” When Kurt gestured firmly to the shocked and hurt looking girl to his left, Mike winced, this was going to be hard to explain. “So, I think _maybe_ just _perhaps_ you might owe us an explanation _Michael_!”

Right. Right. He can do this. Just, say it like it is. But don’t mention the magic. Obviously. Deep breaths. “The truth is, I had been having a hard time after my mom and Alec and his husband have been taking care of me.” Mike turned his head to Alec and saw the man’s solid stance and breathing, steadily watching Mike in a subtle show of reassurance and support. “They were just renting a place down here and they actually live in New York. So… I’m going to live with them there…” There was silence, as if everyone expected something more, “…permanently.” Tina let out a sob next to Mike and he instinctively sat back down and curled his arm around her as she cried into his chest. Normally when Tina cried, it was hysterically and over the most tiny insignificant of things, but this time Mike felt it was wholly justified. The others just stared until Santana, true to form, let out a loud “Wait, what? Where the hell did this idea come from? I can’t be the only one thinking it!” She looks to the other members who all avert their gazes- she scoffs, “Oh, come on! It sounds like these weirdos have groomed you or something Chang.”

Magnus had already taught Mike an impressive amount of control on his magic for only being two weeks in, but the teen did feel some power flare in indignation from his chest at the implication. Thankfully, Mike was able to push the feeling back down and keep his newly perfected glamour up in time to look to Alec, who was glaring intensely in offence at the outspoken teen.

“Santana.” Mr Schue reprimanded harshly, remembering that he was the teacher in the room. “Mike,” he said gently, ”Have you talked properly with your Father about this? Because it’s the first I’ve heard of it and as your teacher I can’t allow you to just go off with this gentleman before being sure you’re safe.”

Shit. This could get messy. Mike purposefully hadn’t told Magnus or Alec about his Father and had led them to believe that he'd died, in hopes of just skipping past the issue of guardianship and staying safely with Magnus in his magically protected apartment forever, far away from the pains of the past and even farther away from Michael Chang Senior. Mike looks to the floor to avoid looking at Alec's reaction.

At Mike’s continued lack of response, Mr Schuester went on, “Your Father had informed the school that you were taking time off because you understandably needed time after such a loss, he did _not_ bring up you staying with anybody else, let alone going to New York with them.” Mike wanted to get defensive, but Mr Schue’s expression wasn’t accusing, it was concerned, worried, caring. Mike wants that. He wants to be with people who care for him, who he can look to for guidance and openly care for without being mocked for it. He can get that with Magnus and Alec, not with his Father. Clearly, his Dad hadn’t even reported him missing, he probably didn’t even care that his son had gone; or he didn’t want to risk an investigation into why his son would have run away _and_ his wife would have committed suicide, both of which have a long history of hospital visits that could only suggest a few unflattering things about the man they both live with. This was Mike’s chance to escape his Father forever, he just had to play his cards right and hope that Alec and Magnus would still take him.

“Yeah Mr Schue,” Mike reassured and blatantly lied as well as he could, “My Dad knows, it’s all fine with him. Alec and Magnus are family friends, plus my Dad thinks it’ll be a good experience to live in a city and learn how to be a _real man.”_ Seeing the still hesitant look from Mr Schue added, “Magnus is even best friends with a nurse, so my Dad thinks staying around them will better my future career as a doctor- or something.” This extra detail seemed to convince Mr Schue enough and Mike felt confident that the teacher wouldn’t take the situation any further by going to his Dad or any further ups.

“Alright then.” He relented, then the mad furrowed his brow even further somehow, voice breaking slightly as he looked the teen right in the eyes, “We’re all really going to miss you Mike, it won’t be the same without you.”

“Yah dude.” Puck spoke, “I mean, without you there won’t be any Other Asian, it’ll just be one Asian and that’s just not as cool y’know?” Artie wacked Puck in the stomach, who then wheezed before adding a more than forced “We’re really gonna miss you man.”

“Wait is Mike going somewhere? But he’s the only other dancer and I haven’t had him on fondue for two yet, Mr Tubbington wants to meet you.” Brittany said airily. Santana smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.

“Michael," Rachel began, despite knowing how much he hates being called that, "as a star member of both McKinley High School and the Glee Club I would like to wish you the very best time with the wondrous experience of New York City, something which I, myself have aspired to be a part of and have been destined for since the day of my birth. I will though, undoubtedly be there myself in only a few of years time as a Broadway Legend so perhaps you could come and see one of my Broadway shows as Fanny in Funny Girl. I may even be able to give you a discount, no guarantees of course due to-“

“What she means is we’re all going to miss you. A lot. And we hope that you have a great time in New York and do all the cool New Yorker stuff and grow even more as a person, but most of all, that you don’t forget about us, ‘cause we definitely aren’t gonna forget about you, Mike Chang.”

Mike smiled honestly and freely. “Thanks Finn.”

The bell for the end of lunch rang. No one moved. Alec cleared his throat, “Mike, we should probably get going soon.”

“And all of you should be getting to class too guys.” Mr Schuester added.

The teen in question nodded and went to hug everyone and say his goodbyes, even with Tina still clinging to his side, refusing to let go. The others slowly filed out to their classes and Mike watched every one of them leave, wondering if he would ever see them all in the same place again. Maybe when he’s over eighteen and his Dad has no control over him, he might be able to come and visit?

Eventually it was just Will Schuester, Alec, Mike and Tina left in the choir room, the latter two still holding one another as the shorter wept and the taller whispered assurances into her ear. To give the two a sense of privacy, Will turned to Alec. “So uh, what do you do for work in New York.”

The younger man seemed to tense even more at the question, having left all questions to Mike to answer so that the teen could tell those he cared for what he wanted them to know, hoping that he could feel some closure at dealing with this goodbye on his own terms. This question though? This was easy. “I work in a specialised division of Law Enforcement in New York.”

“Oh,” Sensing that the other didn’t want to add more he said, “And your husband, Magnus was it? What does he do?”

“Magnus is self-employed.”

“Oh.” Schue repeated, realising that small talk was not going to work with him Will decided to be more direct. “So can I have your reassurance that you’re going to take care of him? Because Mike’s a good kid and he deserves to be happy.” Will tried not to act intimidated as Alec turned to him and rose to his full height, towering over the older man with a steely glare set on his face.

“I will always protect Mike. All Magnus and I want to do is take care of him and we will.” Alec said, tone deadly serious before stepping back only slightly to get a proper look at the man before him before sneering. “Better than anyone else seems to have bothered that is.”

Before Will could question what the young man meant by that, Mike turned to the two of them, backpack back on and straps being tightened and loosened repeatedly by anxious fingers, Tina now detached from him but still standing close enough to touch. “Alec? I’m… I’m ready to go now.” He said definitively.

He turned to Tina once more with a savoured kiss and a promise to call her every single day before looking back to the two men closest to the door and grinning, “Thanks for everything Mr Schue, thank Coach Sue and Beiste for me too.” Just as he finished this sentence Mike looked to Tina once more before taking a deep breath and walking out of the choir room door with clear purpose.

Alec fought down a proud smile and nodded to the two people in the room before stalking out of the door after the teenager.

With only Will Schuester and Tina Cohen Chang left in the room, the student turned to her teacher and sniffed, “I’m going to miss him Mister Schue.”

“Me too Tina, but y’know what?” He said before looking back to the door and smiling sadly, “I think he’s gonna be okay.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let's just say this chapter has a lotta feelings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, I'm back again! This chapter is basically just building on the relationship between Magnus, Alec and Mike as he starts to trust them a lot more and they learn more and yeah... that's about it. Anyway, I liked it, so I hope you will too!!!
> 
> Enjoy reading and leave kudos or comment if you'd like to, it's much appreciated and probably makes an update that's sooner rather than later more likely so I don't forget to write more XD!

Magnus was in the midst of preparing a tequila sunrise with the substantial temporary drink stand he had assembled in the rented house when he felt his temporary wards being entered. Just afterwards he heard the tell-tale sound of the door unlocking and went to greet it.

“Ah, you’re back.” He said, leaning in the hallway and smiling at the two who had entered. The younger of which, looked up and chanced a small smile at Magnus before looking down again and speeding past him and into the living room. Magnus looked to his husband who was watching where the teen had been with a furrowed brow. “So I take it the farewell didn’t go too well?” He asked.

“No, it actually went alright all things considered.” Alec replied, hanging up his jacket by the door whilst still looking to the doorway that Mike had disappeared into. Magnus followed Alec’s gaze before looking back to him bemusedly.

“So what’s the matter?” Alec opened his mouth to speak before closing it again before repeating this process and looking a bit like a gaping fish from Magnus’ perspective, a very adorable gaping fish, but a gaping fish all the same. The warlock tilted his head in a questioning way while gazing fondly at his other half. “Did something else go wrong?”

“Not exactly,” Alec finally managed to say, thinking back to Mike’s downturned and closed off expression when his teacher had mentioned his father less than an hour prior. “We should probably discuss this with Mike here as well.” Just as Alec finished his sentence there was a soft thud from around the corner followed by a mild curse. They both shared a look.

“Eavesdropping, are we?” Magnus called out without turning, there was a beat of silence before the teenager awkwardly shuffled forwards, past Magnus’ turned back and into both of their views, standing between them but closer to the wall opposite them, still maintaining distance and refusing to look up. “What happened at school my little Firefly?”

 _Firefly,_ Magnus had picked up the nickname a few days earlier after Mike had accidentally set the house’s curtains on fire during spellcasting practice. He had immediately rushed out mountains of panicked apologies to Magnus who had just laughed and shown Mike how to put out the fire magically before replacing the curtains with a wave of his hand. “No harm done.” He had reassured before adding jovially, “And no need to apologise for showing people your spark little Firefly” Mike had cringed and usually groaned every time Magnus had used the nickname since, but did not flinch, wince, or grimace in the same way he had when Magnus had called him Michael, and so, Firefly had stayed.

This time though, Magnus used the name to try and remind Mike that he was safe there- something he seemed to forget far too often- since he looked just as tense as he had just over two weeks ago when Alec and himself had first brought Mike to the house. _‘Was that really only two weeks?’_ The immortal questioned, he felt like he already knew Mike so well, had connected with him in a way that he hadn’t with fellow warlocks whom he had known for several centuries. Magnus fought down a grin when the term of endearment eased out the majority of tension in Mike’s shoulders and he hesitantly looked up to the two adults, unglamoured and vulnerable cat eyes looking to Alec for a split second before going to Magnus for some hope of understanding so he didn’t have to physically articulate what he knew they wanted. Mike tried to count to thirteen but gave up at six and just blurted out in a quick, unthinking mumble, “My Dad is still alive. I made you think he was dead,” A short breath and then a whisper, “But he’s not.”

Magnus didn’t know what to say. He was expecting Mike to say that something had happened with his friends, or maybe with the Glee Club that seemed to mean so much to him, he hadn’t expected a terrified confession that sounded like the teenager was signing his own death sentence. It had already been set in stone in Magnus’ mind that Mike would be coming back to New York to stay with Alec and him, that they would help him control his magic, teach him of the downworld, show him the wonders of the world- capital cities, monuments, skyscrapers, natural phenomenon and true, incomprehensible beauty that would bring such an awed expression to that young face. Magnus wanted to introduce Mike to all his friends, to show him off to them and to show him that he is not alone in this world and he needn’t be afraid of it or of himself- something that Magnus wished he had learnt at Mike’s age.

Magnus was already so invested in taking Mike in, of having him as a part of his and Alec’s family- already envisioning what his room design would be in the loft- that he hadn’t even considered the prospect of Mike not being able to come, of having _lied_ about still having family here in Lima, Ohio. A spike of betrayal slashed through Magnus’ chest, but he forced it away, the rational part of his brain reprimanded him for reaching such a childish conclusion, reminding him that he hadn’t heard the full story. _‘Only two weeks and this child already affects me so much._ ’ Magnus thought, a hint of fear clinging to his psyche _. ‘I had shut myself off for over a hundred years and now two weeks with a teenager and I am desperate to adopt him? Perhaps opening my heart to Alexander has weakened my resolve.’_ Magnus looked to the aforementioned teenager who he could feel was thrumming with nervous energy, not shown through his physical movement, but through connection the two of them shared, acting as a tether for not just magic, but strong emotions also, always most prominent to Magnus when the younger felt fear, as he did far too often. Magnus wanted to fix that, _‘perhaps caring for my firefly has weakened that resolve too.’_ He thought fondly.

Mike was clearly trying to show nonchalance, glancing at the two in front of him casually to wait for a reaction and purposefully placing two flat palms on either side of his jeans to stop himself from fiddling and to put up a calm front. If it weren’t for one of the of the men being a trained Shadowhunter and the other a centuries old Warlock, the fact that he was edging slowly and cautiously towards the front door, ready to run, may have been mistaken for an unintentional sway in his way of standing, unfortunately for Mike however, they were. Alec noticed this movement immediately and quickly put a hand on his shoulder to stop him from running. Alec tried to ignore the rather blatant flinch that Mike gave in response and chose to try and soothe the teenager’s anxiety he felt at needing to flee.

Alec was determined not to react impulsively until he had all the facts, remembering how hard gaining trust is and how easily it is lost in comparison, he had to keep a cool head. “That’s okay.” Alec said gently, continuing the conversation as if Mike hadn’t tried to leave. “We just wanna know why you didn’t tell us that in the first place.” For the first time that Alec had known Mike, the teenager leaned- however slight and apprehensive- into his touch, seeking some form of comfort but unsure how to ask for it. Alec was having to dig his nails into his palm in the other hand to stop his big brother instincts taking over and hugging the hell out of this kid who was taking shaky breaths and fighting away tears- tears which glistened on golden green irises. _‘Slow and calm,'_ he kept telling himself, _‘Slow and calm’._

“I-I…” Mike tried to speak further but couldn’t, since as soon as his mouth had opened, the dam broke and both Mike’s and Alec’s resolves broke with it, Mike letting out a gasp and Alec pulling Mike into a hug as the other sobbed into his chest.

Between Magnus and Mike, there were more differences than there were similarities. Alec knew this, but the two looked and sounded so similar, even through tears, and Alec couldn’t help but think back to when Magnus had broken down that night when he had intended to propose. The man had been shaking, as Mike was, but he had clung to Alec desperately, his boyfriend helping to ground him. Mike didn’t. His arms hung loosely at his sides as he cried not knowing to reach for that comfort, hands still flat. His crying at that moment was also less like the weeping that Magnus had shown and closer to shouting, like being woken up from a nightmare and not knowing what was real. They were cries of shock and devastation, growing louder but remaining consistent shouts. They were pain filled and harrowing. They were terrifying Alec.

Each yell felt more pained than the last and Alec just kept his arms around the teenager, not knowing how to help him any further than that. He hopelessly looked forwards and over Mike’s head to Magnus, Alec was sure his own expression was shocked and traumatised- he didn’t know someone so young could make such a noise- but Magnus; Magnus just looked completely heartbroken- no surprise, only misery and hurt. Agonising seconds passed by, these turning to even longer minutes. They went on and on and on, the screaming seemed to never cease. Even as yelling and the tears had eventually subsided, they were certainly not gone, being permanently stitched into the back of both men’s minds- a sound neither would forget any time soon. With Magnus carting his fingers gently through Mikes hair, Alec just continued to hold the now silent teenager. More minutes passed by. At one point, Alec had assumed that Mike had fallen asleep in his arms, but looking down and leaning back a bit to see his face, he saw that he was in fact, awake, but just frozen, catatonic even- standing completely unmoving, arms still at his sides and face void of all emotion. Alec looked around to where Magnus was, slightly behind the teenager, the worry in his face translating enough for Magnus to understand since he walked around to stand next to his husband and look at Mike. Alec etched his arms off of Mike’s and looked to his husband, who was completely focused on the face that looked so identical to his own.

“Mike?” Magnus spoke just as gently as Alec before the meltdown, but this time there was no effect. “Firefly?” He tried again. Mike’s cat resembling pupils darted around robotically and unseeing for a few seconds, becoming slowly more aware of their surroundings and then focusing on Magnus and the small smile the older man had forced onto his face. “There you are _Luciole._ "Magnus said to him, translating his nickname to the familiar Indonesian while he brushed a ringed finger lightly against Mike’s cheek, “Just breathe for me.” Mike gave a rattling breath and with further encouragement, gave another. This kept going for a few minutes longer and Magnus’ small smile became more genuine before he slowly put an arm around Mike’s shoulders and grinned at Alec while he spoke quietly, “You wouldn’t mind putting on some hot cocoa would you Alexander darling? Firefly and I are just going to have a little chat on the sofa while you do.” Alec nodded and moved to the kitchen while Magnus prompted Mike to move his stiff legs slowly towards the couch.

Alec took extra-long with the hot drinks, allowing the heated milk to cool before reheating it again and taking time to stir in extra chocolate powder. He even found some spray cream and miny mallows in the fridge that he was certain Magnus had conjured after asking Alec to make the drinks. About twenty minutes passed and Alec had three mugs on a faded red tray he had found at the back of one of the cupboards.

Walking as quietly as possible across the hall, Alec looked through the doorway. He took advantage of being unnoticed to watch the scene before him, his husband sitting on the settee with his arm still draped loosely across Mike’s shoulders as he spoke consoling words in response to whatever was being said, nodding gently at points and patiently looking down at the slouching teen, who was facing away from Alec, Magnus’ cat eyes seemingly meeting Mike’s in understanding. This was something Alec had seen the two do several times since meeting each other, a key part of the bond that had developed so quickly and over such a short period of time. Every time Alec had caught the two exchanging their warlock marks, he felt a swell of pride in his chest for his husband; Magnus had always been so hesitant to allow others to see his golden cat eyes, but he wanted to teach Mike not to be ashamed of who he is, and in doing so, was teaching himself the same lesson.

Alec cleared his throat to make himself known and causing four golden glowing eyes to look at him in surprise, like a pair of cats assessing your presence when you enter a room. Alec would have laughed at that comparison in any other circumstance. He set the tray on the coffee table, just as mundane as the rest of the house, apparently a theme Magnus’ warlock friend favoured, Alec was impressed Magnus had stayed here so long without complaining about needing to redecorate.

Magnus picked up the blue mug and handed it to Mike before taking the green for himself, leaving Alec with the pink which he was sure was irritatingly intentional from the mischievous gleam in Magnus’ cat eyes as he took a sip. Before picking up his drink, Alec looked between the two and asked if they needed longer to talk.

Magnus smiled at Alec and then to Mike, who returned the smile, almost as large. “No, I think we’re okay.” Mike said, back to his usual soft tones that Alec appreciated now more than ever.

Magnus scoffed out a laugh, “We are better than just _okay_!” he corrected, beaming at the two of them, “ _We_ are leaving for New York in the morning!” Alec’s eyes only widened slightly to register the surprise before he was grinning too, all three of them smiling together, sharing that excitement. Something about that just felt so right to Alec as he squeezed onto the couch next to Magnus and they began to discuss what it was like in New York and all the things they were going to show Mike, none of them managing to wipe the grins off their faces or wanting to. After a few hours of animated talk which slowed to calm discussion, an emotionally exhausted Mike was lulled to sleep, head rested on Magnus’ shoulder and faint snores emitting to show the deep and content level of rest he had reached.

Only then did Magnus allow his smile to fall as he gently petted Mike’s hair, face taut and juxtaposing the gentle movement of his fingers. His eyes didn’t move from Mike’s face, even as he recalled to Alec what the teenager had told him, about his father physically and verbally abusing him and his mother, how it had only gotten worse after Mike chose to follow his passion of dance, how his mother had slowly lost her confidence, her spark, how she had stopped talking, stopped eating and eventually chosen to stop living. Magnus had told him all this without a change in his tone or movement, carding his fingers through Mike’s hair and recounting the small amount he had been told of his youth without a single hint of emotion in his tone.

“He said he was scared we would send him back. He actually thought we would make him go back to that _monster._ ” That was the moment when emotion finally took over Magnus, his voice cracking on that word and making Alec think back to when Magnus had told him about his own childhood and his stepfather. Magnus was devastated and angry- both of which Alec could relate to and understand strongly, especially at this moment, what he could not tolerate however, was the anger Alec knew his husband was undoubtedly and irrationally directing at himself. Alec lightly took Magnus’ spare hand and held it to his lips, reminding Magnus of his presence.

“Exactly. He is a monster Magnus, and it’s his fault, not ours. We’re going to help Mike and we’re not going to let his father go near him again, but you _can’t_ blame yourself.”

“I should have seen it Alec, we have a connection and I saw the signs, I should have seen it. But instead, I had to bring it all back for Mike and have him relive those memories at full force just to confirm what I already knew.” Alec knew that if it wasn’t for the snoozing teenager using Magnus as a pillow, then his husband would be shouting by now, fuelled by self-deprecation.

“That’s not true and you know it.” Alec said strongly, before stopping himself when Mike moved slightly. Alec grimaced and continued quieter, “It was going to come up eventually and we all knew it, now we know how to help him more and he feels safer around us. And hey, we’re going to New York tomorrow, we get to show the kid all he’s been missing. This isn’t going to be simple and it isn’t going to be easy, but we can and will work through it. Together.”

“As a family.” Magnus mumbled so softly that Alec wasn’t even sure he had heard it until he saw the open expression on his husband’s face while he watched the teenager’s gentle breathing continue.

“Yeah.” Alec affirmed “As a family.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if Mike seems out of character but obviously with the background I added since the show gave him next to none, I'm trying to explore the character a bit more, and the idea that the character we see in Glee has more to him and all that chiz. But don't worry, I definitely haven't forgotten the funny and sarcastic side to Mike Chang in Glee, I just might take a while to incorporate it as much since he's been stripped down to vulnerability and it's seeing him outside of GleeClub and his usual comfort zone. I hope that wasn't total gibberish and sorry if it was! XD
> 
> Next Chapter: New York and the loft!!! 
> 
> Thank you for reading :)))


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New York Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! I've finally decided where this is set in the Shadow verse, it's a few months after the Malec wedding so basically a few months after the end of the series- that also means that Clary still doesn't have her memories so that sucks but I may do a bit at the end where its a jump forwards so that we can see everyone happy hooray :'D
> 
> I hope you're all doing well and I hope you enjoy! :)

Chp. 13

_“Michael... Michael… Come back to me my boy… You_ **belong** _to me”_

_Mike gasps in pain as a tightness coils around his throat, cutting off his oxygen supply and lifting him upwards, toes no longer touching the floor and his magic pulsing beneath his skin but not his to command, unable to escape and attack his assailant, obeying its master._

_Mike’s hands desperately grabbed forwards, trying to find the force holding him and instead screaming in pain as his fingers are covered in a black liquid- burning against his skin, Mike gagged at the scent of sizzling flesh and tried to look outwards into the dark fog ahead of his, cat eyes squinting forwards and catching sight of_ something _moving, getting closer even as all breath was taken from him and he felt his eyes slowly roll back into his skull…_

_“ **MICHAEL** -!”_

\--

“-wake up! Alec has made breakfast and has assured me of its edibility!” Mike gasped awake, surging forwards, the sweat of his nightmare still clinging to his skin and the imprint of the black liquid itching up his arms. The memory of what he saw moving in that dark mass quickly flew from his mind as he caught his breath and became more aware of reality. Slowing his breathing, Mike counted up from thirteen and then down again and carted his hands through his bedhead.

“Just a dream.” He muttered. A dream he’d been having most nights since he’d gotten his magic, this particular nightmare being unlike any others he had ever concocted about his father the pain he felt always feeling so real. But a lot had happened in the space of a short time, so he guessed the weird jumble of his magic infusing in his nightmares to make them even more horrific and make his father seem like even more of a monster was probably normal for the circumstances. Mike kept telling himself that it would get better once he had come to terms with it all, away from his home town and away from his father, whose voice sounded different and all the more menacing in his these nightmares compared to others he had experienced in the past. In these ones, his voice always sounded softer but somehow full of more rage than Mike ever thought capable. Whatever he sounded like. Mike was sure that his father being the tormentor of his dreams would always be a constant.

At the sound of Magnus knocking and then popping his head around the corner at the lack of reply, he teenager dispelled his dark thoughts and instead chose to pull his duvet over his head at Magnus’ entrance and magical opening of the curtains. “Are you alright?” At Mike’s moody grunt in confirmation, Magnus gave a fond smile and walked further into the guest bedroom to push the cover off of the teen’s head and over enthusiastically beam at him, far too happy for a morning. Groaning, Mike put a hand up to shield himself from the rays of the morning sun. “In that case, get yourself downstairs and help me convince Alexander that his cooking is mildly tolerable, either that or we get food poisoning and we die painful deaths _together_ , for it’s as I always say, ‘no clone left behind.’ ”

The fried breakfast was actually quite good and Alec badly supressed a smug smile at Magnus’ shock filled appreciation after his first bite. Once they had finished the meal and their current conversation- which had Mike chiming in with the occasional comment or word, more than he usually tried to contribute, but avoiding Alec’s gaze after the embarrassment he felt from last night-he instinctively went to clear up the dishes. Standing and picking up his plate, Mike then leaned over to grab another, but Magnus placed a now electric blue painted hand against his and gently setting the plate down. “I’ve got that covered.” And with a wink and a flick of his fingers, the dishes were washed and packed away.

“I could have done that.” Mike huffed and Magnus gave a small laugh, “Not necessarily little Firefly, besides, we’ve got some packing to do before we head off this morning, say about an hour?”

As Mike showered quickly and only had his phone and the backpack full of clothes and essentials (that Magnus had insisted on buying him when he had first started staying with the couple), he was ready slightly before them. He anxiously tapped his foot in time to the beat of the music playing from his headphones, fingers pulling up and down the zip of his purple hoodie to match the rhythm. After a few minutes of that he got bored and decided to practice his levitation, getting a sock out of his rucksack and placing it on the coffee table, lifting it up and down while he tried to distract himself from what was about to happen.

Portal travel. To New York. Was he really doing this? _‘Yes,’_ he told himself, _‘And things are going to be better now. They have to be.’_ Mike stood Alec entered, grabbing the sock and stuffing it back in his bad before he pulled a bud out of his ear and made no attempt to talk to him. Alec had already seen enough of his problems and Mike felt he had probably already made him uncomfortable enough by simply existing. It was different with Magnus, Mike had a connection with Magnus _literally_ , and he knew Alec did too, so he didn’t want to say anything and risk the young man, who had already helped him so much, hating him more than he probably already did for getting snot on his shirt, taking his husband’s attention and crying like a child. Alec coughed uncomfortably and now Mike felt bad for not saying anything- _‘Can’t do anything_ right.’

“So uh… I’ve spoken to Lisa Wolfheart and given her my personal number and she should call should anything new arise regarding the uh… case.” Alec informed. Magnus entered quietly and looked to the two of them, expecting them to continue the conversation he thought they were just having. There was a long pause where no one spoke and Mike looked down, scuffed his trainer against the carpet lightly, not sure what to say. Alec in return, found himself falling into his own awkwardness and looked behind him to the clock on the wall, cringing and taking far too long to actually be reading the time and twisting his wedding ring in his hands simultaneously.

Magnus scoffed as he looked between the two of them before loudly clapping his hands, breaking both young men out of their discomfort and rolling his eyes. “Well,” he began, ”as much as I would just _love_ to stand here in brooding, socially awkward silence for the next _decade_ , I think it would be easier for all if we head off sooner rather than later.” And with that, he twisted his hands a few times before making circular motions with his arms, adding extra flourish for Mike’s benefit and opening the portal, looking to the open amazement on his face, young eyes full of unfiltered wonder and excitement while the purple reflected against the yellow- a rare expression to find on Mike’s face and one that Magnus swore to himself he would be seeing all the more often. Magnus looked to both of them and held his arms up, moving them sideways and ergo, expanding the width of the glimmering portal. Magnus then held a hand out to Mike, who took it with only the slightest hesitation, and then offered the other to Alec, who held it firmly and nodded to him with pure trust and admiration. Magnus spared his other half a smile and looked to Mike once more. The teen gave him a nervous glance but rebuked any worry Magnus had of his doubt with a nod of his head, just as confident as he had seen Alec do before and a small, excited grin. Magnus grinned back and found he couldn’t wait for what was ahead either.

“Let’s go home.”

\--

Alec remembers the first time he had travelled by portal, it felt like his stomach had turned inside out and his brain put in a glass jar and roughly shook. As a trained Shadowhunter, Alec had been able to quell down his nausea and focus on the task at hand. Mike, as a sixteen-year-old and raised as a mundane, did not have this training to any extent and immediately stumbled, disoriented, forwards and thankfully into the couch opposite Magnus’ cocktail stand rather than into the metallic and glass filled table. Alec wanted to go to him but held himself back and went to the kitchen to get the teen some water while Magnus put a hand on the youngest’s shoulder. Alec came back to find Mike fully recovered and looking unsure, sitting forwards and upright on the black leather sofa, hands sat flat on his knees. He looked around; clearly interest in at the artistically decorated red brick, variety of vials and lamps and cushions and further down the hallway, to where the other rooms lie. When he noticed Alec enter, Mike immediately looked forwards and gave a quiet apology for staring. Alec wanted to reassure him that he was free to go or do whatever he wanted but instead found himself handing Mike the water and just saying, ”That’s, fine.”

Before Mike’s meltdown the night prior, the two barely communicated between a few words and partaking in a conversation with Magnus involved. Alec didn’t think that Mike was as scared of him or intimidated by him as before, but he didn’t seem to want to talk. He knew that neither of them were on the particularly talkative side to begin with and Mike, being a duplicate of his husband and someone whom he had only known for two weeks made Alec slightly… uncomfortable. Not that Alec minded Mike being there, he actually enjoyed it and liked how happy he made Magnus and vice versa; it was just a lot to adjust to in only a fortnight and it almost scared him how much he cared for this kid that barely knew, not only because of how much he meant to Magnus, but because he could tell Mike was a good person to. Due to Mike’s age, Alec felt like he almost had a new younger sibling especially after he had seen how much he desperately needed people to show him how a family is supposed to work- not that the Lightwoods are a prime example, but still. Alec knew that he cared for Mike just as much as he did for Izzy and Max, maybe not quite as much as Jace or Magnus because come on, _parabatai_ and _soulmate_ , but he would willingly die for the teenager without hesitation, should the situation arise. Because that’s how Alec showed he cared for people, he protected them, maybe that’s why he was finding it difficult, Mike was away from his father now and Alec swears to the Angel that he’s never going back, so he doesn’t need to be protected. He needs to… adjust?

Alec knew he was overthinking this but he couldn’t understand how he could think of Mike so affectionately but struggle so much to show it the way Magnus managed to. Alec far too easily found there being awkward pauses between the two of them and despite having been the one to comfort Mike during his breakdown, he now felt even more distance between them than he had before, maybe Mike showing his vulnerability had made him close up even more, or maybe Alec just made the kid uncomfortable. Whatever it was, it was frustrating that Alec couldn’t punch it and make it go away.

Instead, he was sitting in the blue velvet armchair, opposite Mike, with both dwelling in yet another silence and waiting for Magnus to enter and break it. One minute. Two. Three. Fou- Okay Magnus wasn’t coming, _‘Come on Alec, time to be a big boy and make conversation.’_ A voice that sounded suspiciously like Jace playfully mocked.

“So uh… Where’s Magnus?” _‘Oh wow great job Alec.’ ‘Oh shut up.’_ He told his not quite parabatai.

**A pause.**

“He said he went to make adjustments to the bedroom.”

**A pause**

“Oh. That’s good.”

“Yeah.”

 **Another pause.** _‘Oh come on Alec.’_

“It’s uh, it’s not _the_ bedroom you know, it’s _your_ bedroom and uh, you can look around and do whatever because this is your place too- now. If uh… if that makes sense.”

“Thank you, Alec.” He said quietly, “that means a lot.”

“Yeah. No problem.” Alec said, and felt a weight lifted off his chest and smiled a bit easier. “So uh, what is it with all those hockey players in your school having mullets?”

\--

Magnus had finally refurbished the bedroom to his liking and to what he hoped was Mike’s taste and found that he couldn’t wait to see his reaction. He walked down the hall and entered the living room into the heart-warming sound of laughter.

“And- A-And then,” Mike let out between fits of giggles “She started a riot over tater tots! And I mean a RIOT! Actual tables were flipped!” It was the loudest Magnus had ever heard the teen, voice at a higher pitch within his hysterics.

“Seriously? Your school sounds insane.” Alec laughed back easily, leaning towards Mike who was in the seat opposite and enraptured in the ridiculous sounding tales.

“Oh, I haven’t even told you about the Brittney Spears sex riot-“

“Now _that_ is a story I want to hear.” Magnus cut in, sitting on the arm of the sofa Mike was now leaning back on comfortably.

“Magnus!” Alec exclaimed with a large and infectious grin.

“Alexander. Firefly.” He addressed them both, grin growing even wider when he didn’t hear Mike object to the nickname at all, but only laugh even further. Magnus then twisted in his impromptu seating with his electric blue and black Doc Martin’s, embellished with cream coloured pearls, rested on his couch cushions facing Mike. “Perhaps we should put this on hold and see your new room?” He suggested.

Mike’s smile somehow turned more genuine as it lessened, going from amusement to appreciation. The glint in his cat eyes- which he preferred to show more than the glamoured- giving way to his excitement and outdoing any shyness or reservation he still felt. “That would be great.” He said, back to his soft tone once again.

Magnus stood and held out a bejewelled hand that Mike took loosely before Magnus tightened the hold and pulled the teenager upwards , leading him towards the room, but not before calling, “You too, Alexander.” To the still sitting Shadowhunter, making sure he could hear those light steps behind them as he tugged Mike onwards. to the door at the end of the hall. The door was one that had not been there 20 minutes earlier but now stood as the most impressive out of the five doorways within the hallway, with carved decorations twisting up and around the edge of the birchwood door. Technically, Magnus’ apartment should not be big enough for the number of rooms he has or the sizes of them, but who’s against opening a little pocket dimension or two to add to a warm and welcoming home in the life of stylised luxury? Certainly not Magnus, that’s who.

They stopped in front of the door and Magnus signalled to Mike to turn the handle. Mike inhaled a breath and did so, exhaling in surprise at what he saw.

The first thing that anyone’s eyes would be drawn to, would be the king-sized bed in the centre of the extremely spacious room, the royal blue satin bed sheet not taking away from the subtle but beautiful designs of intricate silver silk at each corner and edge, not unlike the shape of that in the door frame. This is pulled up to what was originally cacophony of colourful pillows that Magnus had forced himself to limit to just five, four with varying but complimenting white and blue designs and lined up against the head board. The fifth sat above the duvet and having shining patterns of blue and hints of silver to match the theme. The bedframe itself was antique style brushed brass, the polished metal curling at points to add extra detail and edging above the mattress at the hear and foot of the bed, with the four posts of the frame, jutting outwards and then back in at the same points to make rings before ending in globe-like shapes.

On the far left door and just over a foot from the bed was a door matching that of the one they had just walked through, leading to a small but well decorated and supplied ensuite bathroom. To the left in the room, sat the chest of draws, the same smoothed colour as the wood of the doorframe and as the floor, which was covered at the foot of the bed by a traditional styled carpet with modern adjustments made, the blue matched that of the bed and then faded into a lighter tone- blocked separately into different perimeters, enclosing the original design. Pentagons lined up in rows on the carpet, their centre being a mixture of different shades of blue and a thin, hidden yellow bordering each shape. A hint of silver ran throughout the teal coloured fringe on the carpet also. A closet lay off to the wall closest to the door on the left with a slightly smaller bookcase next to it, a row of books already filling the bottom. Opposite this and close to the wooden and brass decorated bedside tables sat a simple desk and blue cushioned rolling chair. The wallpaper took on a royal blue also with swirling silver going from top to bottom in pillars, with the same wood as the skirting board. All accompanied by the bustling colours and excitement of Brooklyn it looks down upon, three gigantic windows taking up the wall to the right, their lining looking to be the same brass as the bedframe and a set of light, practically periwinkle coloured curtains tucked behind brass brackets on either side.

“Now,” Magnus begun once he was sure Mike had taken it all in, “if there’s anything you don’t like or any improvements to be made then you can-“ He was stopped by the teen barrelling into him for a hug, tightly holding the man’s torso as hard as he dared and pushing his head into his shoulder, Mike had moved before he could even think, but didn’t regret it when Magnus had finally processed what had happened and held him back just as tight.

“Thank you.” Mike said softly into the slightly taller but otherwise identical man’s shoulder so overwhelmed by it all that he daren’t look up, only letting go when Magnus had rubbed his back and said, “That’s just fine little one, that’s just fine.”

“Now I apologise for some of the simplicity and I’m afraid the walls are rather bare but I wasn’t sure what you would-.“

“It’s perfect Magnus.” Mike stopped him, being able to feel Magnus’ nerves through their bond and sending back some of the joy that he was feeling to reassure the man.

Magnus chuckled, “Well alright then.”

Perhaps later today we could discuss finding some photos of your Mom and friends, if you have any on your phone, we could get them printed out and framed so you feel less homesick.” Alec spoke up.

Mike swallowed thickly, his emotions contrasting between the joy at being there and the loss he felt for leaving- not to mention the ever-present stone in his stomach, reminding him that he would never see his Mom again. He tried to fight against them but found his spirits dampened, and even flinched slightly when Magnus put a gentle hand on the back of his neck, feeling his distress and wanting to do something about it.

“How about we all go to my favourite downworlder restaurant to grab some lunch and afterwards we’ll head back home huh?” At Alec’s grimace Magnus let out a chuckle and conspiratorially stage whispered to Mike, “And I might even tell you about Alexander’s first experience there, his first time on the subway, the run in with a friendly mugger, a rude waiter and an interesting, werewolf involving end to an eventful first date.”

Mike laughed and relaxed once again and followed Magnus as he gave Alec’s grumpy expression a kiss and took his hand, following them out to lunch and thinking that he could get used to calling this place home.

\--

_“Soon my boy… You will be mine.”_


End file.
